Real Men should be Bulletproof
by Baby Butler
Summary: Of world-class brotherhood and extended family. Of eternal honor and burning pride. Of friendly guns and crazy bosses.


**Bold Letters – **for Italian language

(parenthesis) – translation

_Italics – _thoughts

"_Italics" – _voice from the phone

* * *

><p><strong>[Manila, Philippines]<strong>

Riding down one of the main roads of the country at night, a cab speeds up avoiding a car here and a truck there, turning left for Roxas Boulevard before the traffic sign blink red. The passenger with black hair vigorously snapped pictures at different angles as they passed by a huge monument at their left, all light up by many spotlights. Only when it was lost from vision that the man grabbed a memo booklet and a pen from his inner pockets to write his experience.

"Hey, buddy." He said to the driver.

"Hmm? Yes po."

"Can I…uh…pwede bang buksan ko yung ilaw? (Can I open the light?)" Okay, his accent really does not fit Philippine language at all and sounds as if he's talking with many 'W's in it. He inwardly cringed. Sure he can speak and understand Tagalog but his tongue is not shaped for Tagalog. Too bad, he has taken a liking to the place.

"Sige po, sir. Tsaka okay lang po mag-english kung mahirapan man kayong magtagalog. (Sure, sir. And it's okay to speak in English if you find it hard to speak Tagalog_._)" The cab informed him with a smile. "I can understand."

"Haha! Salamat. Salamat_._ Okay lang ako. (Thank you. Thank you. I'm fine_._)"

As soon as the cab was lit, the man opened his notebook and began to write.

_Passed by Luneta park, a national heritage site. It was breathtaking at nighttime. Snapped pictures of Jose P. Rizal monument…_

His hand was furious in writing, not a single letter out of place even if he was inside a cab. Short black hair, shining dark brown eyes, high cheek bones and a wide smile, Yzach Caesal spent an entire month roaming the Philippine country to capture pictures of places he has never seen before. Of course, tropical rain forests somewhere in Brazil was more of a tourist spot but he would like to see some space, with trees, and a different landscape. Good thing he has some friends here and were kind enough to let him stay – more like invade – at their home. He met nice neighbors, new people and seen new places. Plus, the climate is great. Well, they only have wet and dry seasons after all.

However, this vacation of his was not all vacation. He had a mission and, as a man, he completed it without fail and got a serious souvenir for his family waiting for him. Oh, they would have a field day when he shows them. Said souvenir tucked safely among his things.

Just as he finished scribbling the last of his thoughts on the white pages did he heard one of his ringtones. Yes, he assigned a specific ringtone per important person on his contact list, mostly six or seven of them he thought, since he has a tendency to ignore some calls from someone who would only spout unnecessary greetings which would last about an hour or so, taking his alone time with mother nature and his camera. So normal ringtones for the _others._ And from what he was hearing, _Dynamite _by _Taio Cruz _meant a certain red head was calling him…wait. Isn't she supposed to be in Japan? He smiled.

Fishing his Motorola out from the back pocket of his bag, Yzach stared at the screen to confirm the caller's identity. Taking a deep breath, he pressed a button and positioned the phone next to his ear.

"Hello, darling! Fancy calling me at this – !" The man's sweet voice did nothing to prevent the incoming blast of crispy Japanese profanities from a female caller on the other side of the line.

"_DON'T YOU DARLING ME, YOU SON–OF–A–BITCH!"_ Yzach flinched though snickering, the sound from the phone reverberating inside the cab and the said vehicle momentarily swerved before going straight for constant speed. The driver was clearly caught off guard. _"The hell you can joke around at a time like this when everyone is panicking like banshees! You should be in a fucking airport boarding a damn plane right now and heading straight home, you fucking asshole!"_

The photographer looked at the driver, who was looking at him through the hind mirror and was clearly distressed and looking nervous. The man conveyed an apology through a smile before going back to the wailing woman on the phone. _Who's a banshee right now?_

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Simmer down. No need to shoot your blood pressure up. You'll pop a vein, you know."

"_Shut the fuck up."_ And the woman grumbled something indistinguishable. He laughed.

"So, why am I going straight _home_? I thought I'm going to Japan to hand you my present?"

"_No need. I'm going home, too. Everyone is. You can hand your present in front of the First."_

Oh? Surprise, surprise. So the _First_ is coming _home_. Right now, their boss should be in the middle of a summer vacation and would not be back in a few weeks. He only know a couple or so circumstances in which their _boss_ would be back at this time. It was either an emergency, a reunion, or a welcoming party. One of those, or the person was bored and decided to call everyone from their places to have a happy family bonding time spree.

"What for?"

"_**L'alleanza**__ (An alliance)."_ What the fuck?

"It's only that, for goodness' sake, and everyone is going hysterics?" An alliance is a normal happening in their family ever since their first few years of formation. They've been gaining more and more allied families ever since they fell into the underground world and everyone surrounding them can taste the alarming atmosphere of other families since the first year of their creation. Summons are not even necessary for the occasion, only those people whose presence are needed. "So why is everyone going _home_?"

"_You dope! We're having an alliance with a big time, fat-assed famiglia_." A what?

"Which one?"

"_The one Primo scouted_."

Ah. That _famiglia._ And from sources, too, the _boss_ accidentally met their Capofamiglia and had an unknowing friendship which led them into revealing their secrets and having an alliance with each other. That's what was reported by the spies; However, knowing his boss, the _First_ must've stepped inside their boundaries and _smiled _at them.

"**Capisco** (I see)." Yzach's voice turned grave, understanding the situation at hand. "**Io sarò a casa presto **(I'll be home soon)."

Shutting his phone with a silent click, he turned to look out of the window, the dark sea shining with the moon's rays looked peaceful yet grim, like his expression right now. Dark brows furrowed in thought, his eyes almost in slits. Having an alliance is no simple thing due to many things, their first alliances had proven that, and some of the problems he can enumerate. But the thing he hated the most was the gathering itself. It will be a pain in the rear to have major personalities under one roof to see this, this includes the alliances of the other _famiglia_, if in the worst case scanario. Many would not pass the opportunity of seeing – more of scrutinizing – the enigmatic newcomers of the party. Oh, and the security that Alec would put up, he does not want to think about it. Many would definitely come to the event, including assassins.

The driver, out of concern, voiced out. "Sir, you okay?"

"Yeah. Nakarinig lang ako ng bad news_. _(I just heard a bad news.)"

* * *

><p><strong>[Narita Airport, Japan]<strong>

"_Bonjour! You've reached the phone of Lumina du Marjet, haute couture extraordinaire a la François. I'm sorry for not attending you, but if you have any messages please leave it after the tone. BEEP!_"

"Lumina-chan? I know you're there so pick up the phone." Sing-song like, Erica Angelshore's childish tone and friendly smile as she patiently waited, walking along the first checkpoint of the airport, passed the guards and inside the building. With her following closely behind were two women in simple black suits, each carrying a duffel bag of similar sizes. Jimmy Choo heels clacked almost noiselessly against the shiny marble floor and a long black leather jacket billowed behind her as she passed by some male onlookers. The girl flipped a hand under her short blue-dyed hair towards them, earning an amused chuckle and a low whistle which they probably thought she would not hear.

A few seconds later, she heard another beep and was glad to recognize the sleepy haughty voice of her friend, all sounding like she was yawning on the other side of the line.

"_How dare you disturb my beauty rest. You'd better be thankful I'm answering. Don't you know what time it is?_" The female grumbled. It was supposedly afternoon in France where Lumina is and afternoon means warm humidity. Warm humidity means nap time for her. There was a rustle of heavy fabric and indeed the woman was lying a bed. Lesca smiled wider, the rustling was clearly from a comforter. She was using one in her home after all, being endowed with financial gifts from birth.

"Nap time. I know. I'm sorry for disturbing but I think you need to here this piece of news before you complain."

"_I'm not complaining_." A groaned complain echoed on the speaker followed by another yawn. "_What is it?"_

"You'd better get your things and yourself ready by tomorrow to leave for _home_. Summons have been made and we are needed."

"_**Se si sta parlando della alleanza ospitato da Primo, poi avevo sentito ne. **__**A quanto pare, il famiglia è molto adatto ad essere incastrato tra i sedili della Estrella Famiglia e la Dona Vito Famiglia.**__ (If you are talking about the alliance hosted by Primo, then I heard it. Apparently, the family is very suitable to be wedged between the seats of Estrella Family and the Family Dona Vito.)_" Lumina answered nonchalantly, twirling a platinum lock around her dainty little finger. "Their background check via Alec and _Primo_ are proof of them being an elite. When I say elite, I mean like the _famiglia_ with a very long and old history. Anyway, I am scheduled to leave by dusk, my things packed and my reports cleaned. All I'm missing is my energy."

By the time her friend finished talking, the blue-haired woman was completely still and not anymore walking. Mouth hanging open in a perfect "o" shape and eyes wide as saucers. It seems someone had already informed the girl of what is going on and what she would do. If so, there is no need for her to fill up an already full glass.

"Did the _First_ told you all about it?" Lesca asked, knowing already the very person who would keep the _brat_ of their group in check even though their hierarchy now suggested that the responsibility named Lumina was for Lesca or Al.

"_Boss told me I was the first to know of the news, even before the actual summons are released_." The girl sounded shy, understanding even. Like a child who knew of her mother's secret sacrifices for her. "…_told me to call certain representatives to give them a heads up_."

"That's good. I'm glad my worries are all for naught. But still, I'd like to remind you of the situation. Keep you guard up and maximize your time."

"_I know. And Boss wanted to see us all, too._"

* * *

><p><strong>[Los Angeles, California]<strong>

A black limousine zoomed past different cars. It's destination was the Cravat Private plane hangar and runway. The sleek black vehicle carried two passengers. Both men, a president of a company and a subordinate, are in designer suits, one shuffling folders of documents and information reading, memorizing and understanding, while the other went to answer a call.

Being the president of his own company for a few years now, Andrew Emerald had been familiar with hectic schedules and sleepless nights which often accompanies arrangements of meetings with the company staff or clients, and he still feels cool about it. Yet with the urgent news coming from his higher up, within minutes, his schedule and his biological clock were all in shambles and it took his all not to mix anything between company documents and family reports. Being advisor to a major family of the underground is simply no simple task, after all. He normally would not accept the position but his boss had always told him of his very talent and that he is very trusted. And with only a few simple words, he knew he can do the job.

"Sir? A phone call for you." His subordinate and also his secretary offered the phone to him, placing it on the waiting palm. "It's Sir Alec."

Frosty green eyes turned incredulous, looking from his secretary who offered the mobile, then to the said mobile. Sweeping a chocolate strand of hair from his brow, Andrew ordered his companion to sort the documents he was reading earlier into separate labeled folders, while he talk to his caller. He immediately smacked it next to his ear the moment he grasped the phone.

"**Che cosa vuoi?** (What do you want?)" came his greeting, his cold tone very familiar to the man on the other side of the line since he heard him scoff.

"_**Ancora incazzato? **__(Still pissed?)" _The deep voice resounded through the mobile and slightly vibrated the phone in Andrew's hand. Very much like how it would vibrate through a woman's ears and down her spine, he thought.

Seriously, the man is a god which the females of their species would like to have beside them, though he would not admit it in his face. Even though Andrew prided himself of his looks, he knew Alec is far higher than him…with a notch or two.

"**Leggermente** (Slight). Again, what do you want?"

"_**Il Primo voluto gli aggiornamenti che richiesto al vostro ritorno **__(The First wanted the updates required on your return)."_

Ah…one of the reasons why his hectic schedule became more hectic. Finance and whatever revolves around it is Andrew's work specialty and getting financial statements of their family was a cinch to him, yet the thing which makes it complicated for him was the jumbled numbers and computations in each page. Before he present his report in front of the whole _alleanza_, he'd have to make it clear, spotless and _impregnable _so no one _._

"**Io li ho e sono per la mia strada** (I have them and I'm on my way)."

"_Hn._"

"What?"

"_She wished for you to be calm when you meet them_."

"Calm, eh? As if I can. Those bastards decided to get all buddy-buddy without going through me? **Grosso Errore**!" That's true. "More so, the _First _should've called me! When I get my hands their Capofamiglia…!"

"_**Ricambio l uomo, **__Andrew. (Spare the man, Andrew.)"_ There was a light chuckle from the background. From the bell-like tinkling he's hearing, Andrew was positive that his companion, who he knew very well, was listening. _"He just had an earful from Primo due to…trifle circumstances."_

"Did he? Well, he's not gonna get away with _just _an earful from me, even if he's a friend of the boss. And why are you defending him?"

"_I don't. But, it was the boss' fault from the beginning, not notifying the family of things._" Andrew now heard a gasp from the other end of the line and from the small whines he can hear, Alec had pinched his friend. He chuckled, feeling a few amount of his irritation disappearing.

"I don't care. I won't even care if he gets his head blown up." He smiled wider. He may have said it but with his playful tone, he didn't meant it. Andrew cared for his men after all. Just as his boss did. "Anything else?"

"_None for now_." And without further delay, the communication was cut. Andrew sighed. It's nearly time to gain a precious ally or a scary foe. With a situation like this, the best but hardest part is yet to come and he must be ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Palermo, Sicily]<strong>

The blond man shut his phone with a snap. He leaned against the door of his black car, feeling the Italian ocean breeze pass him. Once his esteemed friend gets here, he will have another one to play with. Being cooped up inside the headquarters and setting up security is eating his eagerness up after all, and his boss seems busy with the preparations. Or so he thought a few minutes ago.

If there is a fact about his current boss that he knew so much, it was the ability to switch from one work to another with just a blink of an eye. Seriously, _Primo _works smooth and fast. Leave for a few moments and when he comes back to check, the boss is doing a different thing and the previous job was already done and ready to be picked up. Sometimes Alec wondered if he was imagining things or that his boss was capable of using magical arts.

"**Sto indovinando che lui ancora non le piace li?** (I'm guessing that he still does not like them?)" His female company spoke right next to him. He found her sitting lightly on the hood of his Reventon, looking a little miffed, and rubbing the part of her waist which he pinched earlier. She really does not like it when he pinch that part.

"**Io ti biasimo per questo.** (I blame you for it.)" The girl smiled widely, telling him that she did something on purpose, before looking at the roof of the single – but huge – house in the villa they were in.

"**Comunique, grazie per aver contattato lui, Alec.** (Anyway, thank you for contacting him, Alec.)"

"Hn."

Right now in Alec's mind, he had done his job and is ready to enjoy the rest of the day. Though when he looked at the girl now stretching her slender arms up in the air, the blond had a feeling he was forgetting something important.

"**Non ti dovrebbe essere nel vostro ufficio?** (Shouldn't you be in your office?)"

Yes. That's it. The girl was supposed to be inside the house and doing paper works.

"Hmm? **Mi annoiavo** (I was bored)."

"**Non è una scusa, signora giovani.** (It's not an excuse, young lady.)"

"Who are you calling 'young lady'? **Sei solo un anno più di me.** (You're just a year older than me)"

"**Vuoi essere costretti?** (Do you want to be forced?)"

"Uh…**Preferirei di no** (Uh…I'd rather not)."

"**Buona **(Good). He smiled. He really liked it when he threaten her.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: **This is supposed to be a sequel of the previous Real Women should be Shockproof but there was a change of plans. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
